Sancta Sanctorum
by Melissia
Summary: "Si vis pacem, para bellum". Ya lo dijo Vegetius: si quieres la paz, prepara la guerra. Y esta vez, la contienda llega hasta las puertas de otro Santuario...aquel donde se parapeta el Señor de la Guerra, Ares. Atenea, junto a los caballeros de oro y con Kanon como Sumo Sacerdote, irán a reclamar lo que les pertenece, cueste lo cueste. Caiga quien caiga.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches,**

 **Regreso con una nueva historia, que comienza con el final de la historia "Doce horas, doce canciones", aunque no es necesario leer aquella historia entera.**

 **Empiezo donde terminé, a las puertas de una Guerra Sagrada pero no es de estilo songfic, como la anterior.**

 **Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y sin más, doy comienzo a la fiesta.**

 ****Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Masami Kurumada****  
 ****Otros personajes que aparecerán daré los créditos correspondientes cuando surjan, más que nada para no desvelar la trama****  
 ****Fic sin ánimo de lucro****

* * *

 **Sancta Sanctorum**

 **1\. Stellae**

Una noche en vela…

Los caballeros de oro, sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda. En un extremo, Saori Kido, o lo que era lo mismo, la diosa Atenea. En el otro extremo, justo delante de ella, el nuevo Sumo Sacerdote, Kanon.

—Caballeros— murmuró Atenea, frotándose los ojos enrojecidos por el agotamiento de permanecer despierta muchas horas—, creo que esta es toda la información que tenemos recabada. El emplazamiento del santuario de Ares, el esquema del mismo, los posibles adversarios a los que nos enfrentaremos…

—Tengo la impresión de que nos oculta algo, señorita Atenea— dijo Mu, preocupado por el rostro de la muchacha—, ¿qué es?

Ella levantó la vista hacia Kanon, en busca de auxilio. El Sumo Sacerdote emitió un suspiro y se lamió los labios antes de contestar.  
—Es que hay algo más…mucho más tenebroso que el mero hecho de enfrentarnos a Ares y su ejército, tan preparado para la guerra como nosotros— musitó, ponderando sus palabras—. Cómo habéis podido comprobar, el Santuario de Ares es distinto al nuestro. En el centro, se halla una estatua erigida a Ares, y que oculta el templo donde él se refugia. No sabemos cómo puede surgir, ya que está en las profundidades, pero es algo que averiguaremos— dijo señalando el mapa de nuevo—. Como ya hemos visto, existen seis templos a la vista, alrededor de la efigie central, el Templo de Piedra, el de Hierro, el de Madera, el de Acero, el de Plomo y el Nuclear.

—¿Vamos a dividirnos o iremos todos juntos?— preguntó Aioria, observando el mapa con detenimiento.  
—Iremos en parejas— declaró el Sumo Sacerdote—, Atenea y yo nos enfrentaremos a Ares mientras vosotros iréis a esos templos. Por lo que pude averiguar— dijo pensativo—, no nos enfrentaremos a combatientes de carne y hueso, como podría esperarse, así que cuidado. Ni siquiera sé qué otras deidades están implicadas, eso es algo que ella debe aclarar…

—Ares es un dios irascible y muy impulsivo— informó Shura, reclinándose hacia delante sobre la mesa—, es bastante probable que tire de fuerza bruta en las contiendas que nos pueda preparar.  
—No te confíes— cortó el caballero de Virgo—, lo que Atenea nos oculta es algo que nos va a desequilibrar a todos…  
—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó curioso el caballero de Tauro, observando el semblante de Shaka, quien dirigió una mirada a la diosa—. ¿Por qué nos iría a desequilibrar?

Atenea temblaba en su sitio, incapaz de abrir la boca mientras escuchaba las conversaciones.  
—¿Se encuentra bien señorita Atenea? ¿Tiene frío?— preguntó Afrodita al verla tiritar—. Camus, por favor…  
—No es por frío— calmó ella, aún temblorosa, posando la mano sobre el caballero de Acuario quien sacudió la cabeza declarando que él no estaba propiciando ningún descenso de temperatura—. Es que…

—Atenea por favor, dinos algo— dijo Milo, al verla a punto de romperse—. ¿Qué es lo que nos oculta?

A su lado, Saga colocó la mano sobre el hombro del caballero de Escorpio.  
—Eso es mejor que lo averigüemos cuando estemos allí— contestó el caballero de Géminis—. Pero quiero que todos los aquí presentes os preparéis mentalmente para la que se avecina, ¿de acuerdo?

El resto de caballeros asintieron, a pesar de la congoja que comenzaba a aflorar en sus corazones.

—Bien hermanos— declaró Kanon, incorporándose de la mesa—, doy por finalizada la reunión. Ahora debemos ir a descansar y reponer energías. Al alba, partiremos a la guerra. Atenea— dijo girándose hacia la diosa—, nosotros debemos ir a hacer aquello que me propuso, antes de ir a dormir.

La diosa asintió y despidió a los doce caballeros, quienes se marcharon del templo del Patriarca, y comenzaron a descender hacia sus respectivos templos, antaño olvidados, ahora recuperados. Todos esperando poder volver a devolver el esplendor robado a aquel Santuario.

Mientras tanto, Kanon caminaba junto a Atenea en silencio. De vez en cuando, el gemelo desviaba la mirada hacia la joven, quien mantenía la vista en el suelo.  
—He recuperado el pergamino sagrado, mi señora— murmuró el griego—, lo he recortado tal y como me ordenó que hiciera.  
Ella asintió con un leve cabeceo y siguió caminando.  
—Y tengo también los viales de cristal del Zodiaco preparados.  
De nuevo un hermético mutismo por parte de la diosa, quien volvió a repetir el gesto anterior, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño altar de mármol blanco, situado en los aposentos de ella.

Kanon desistió de seguir hablando al llegar al altar. Sobre él, ordenadamente dispuestos, se hallaban doce pequeños frascos de cristal, cada uno con el signo del Zodiaco tallado, y una cadena de oro alrededor. Además, varios trozos de pergamino delicadamente cortado a un tamaño preciso también se hallaban colocados junto a los viales.

La diosa se acercó hasta el lugar donde dormiría y se retiró la armadura, dejando expuesta su fina piel blanca de los brazos, que se alargaron para recoger una caja de madera oculta tras la cortina. Al abrirla, sintió un escalofrío al percibir el brillo de la afilada hoja. Era la daga dorada, aquella con la que Saga estuvo a punto de matarla cuando era bebé. Aquella con la cual ella se arrebató la vida para poder ir al Inframundo y derramar su sangre para despertar su armadura.

Desde el altar, Kanon había visto los gestos de la muchacha. Él reconoció el objeto, puesto que fue quien se lo llevó. Recordar todo aquello le provocó un escalofrío igual de helado que el que sintió la diosa.  
—Atenea…—murmuró él—. Si no se encuentra bien podemos dejarlo para cuando amanezca…  
—No— contestó ella decidida—, mejor ahora. Más tarde no tendríamos tiempo y no quiero que los caballeros de oro pasen por este trago.

El Sumo Sacerdote tragó saliva ante la entereza demostrada de aquella muchacha, quien alargó el níveo brazo hacia él, mostrando las tenues venas azuladas que recorrían su muñeca.  
—Adelante— pidió ella, preparándose.  
Kanon recogió los pequeños frascos de cristal y los colocó a los pies, para a continuación tomar entre sus manos la daga dorada. Inspiró profundamente mientras su mano izquierda tomaba el brazo siniestro de la diosa y con la derecha acercaba la punta del puñal. Desvió la mirada hacia ella, quien respiraba agitadamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez.  
—Sin miedo— apuró ella al ver la indecisión del Sumo Sacerdote, quien finalmente perforó la delicada piel de las muñecas de Atenea, realizando un corte profundo. Inmediatamente comenzó a brotar sangre, que se escurrió como pequeños ríos surcando la piel.

Ella se estremeció y sus dedos se contrajeron al tiempo que Kanon arrojaba la daga lejos y comenzaba a colocar los viales bajo el incesante goteo del líquido vital de la diosa, rellenando uno por uno cada frasco, taponándolos a continuación.

Al terminar de rellenar el duodécimo frasco, colocó sobre el corte los trozos de papiro, empapándose cada uno de la sangre que seguía manando por la herida.

Los ojos de ella comenzaron a nublarse, sintiéndose cada vez más cansada a medida que perdía sangre.  
—Ya sólo quedan tres más— musitó el Sumo Sacerdote, retirando uno de los trozos de papiro y colocando uno nuevo—, aguanta.

Finalmente, el último pedazo absorbió el elemento de la vida de la diosa, y cuando Kanon lo retiró, rápidamente se deshizo de la capa blanca que llevaba a la espalda y rodeó con ella la muñeca, presionando con fuerza y recitando unas palabras. El aura del Sumo Sacerdote comenzó a brillar con intensidad mientras seguía murmurando aquellas palabras sanadoras, y al terminar, retiró la capa empapada en sangre.

En la piel de Atenea ya no existía ningún corte. Sólo los restos sanguíneos del proceso llevado a cabo.  
Kanon se inclinó sobre la muchacha, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando el latir del corazón.  
—Lo siento…— murmuró él, mientras unas lágrimas empapaban el vestido de ella, quien permanecía tumbada.  
—Era necesario— respondió ella, con un hilo de voz—, mi sangre no se coagulará en los frascos. Lo has hecho bien, Kanon…  
— Si hubiera tardado sólo un minuto más…  
Pero ella le tranquilizó, colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombre.  
—Me quedaré en la habitación contigua— informó él, apaciguando el espíritu al percibir que el corazón de la muchacha recobraba su ritmo habitual de pulsaciones—, si me necesita, no dude en despertarme. ¿De acuerdo?  
—Sí…  
Kanon se incorporó del pecho de la joven y acarició su rostro con suavidad, depositando un beso en la frente de ella.  
—Descansa— murmuró él—, han sido demasiadas emociones para todos, pero especialmente para usted. No piense más, ganaremos a Ares y recuperaremos a todos…hasta a él.

Con esa promesa, Saori cerró los ojos y se sumió en un profundo y reparador descanso, mientras que el Sumo Sacerdote recogía los viales, los papiros y su capa, colocándolos sobre el altar.

Al salir de la estancia, divisó la daga de oro. La vio refulgir con el brillo dorado y dirigió la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Atenea, tendido lánguidamente y en apacible reposo.

No se molestó en recogerla.


	2. A las puertas

**2\. A las puertas**

Lo primero que hizo Kanon nada más despertarse fue acudir a los aposentos donde Atenea dormía.  
Abrió la puerta con cuidado y encontró a la joven de pie, vistiendo la armadura sagrada, sujetando entre sus manos la daga de oro. El gemelo agachó la mirada y carraspeó para llamar la atención de la joven, quien volvió los ojos glaucos hacia él.  
—Buenos días, mi señora.  
—Buenos días Kanon— correspondió ella, con un suave parpadeo—. Acércate.

Tal y como le pidió, él se acercó hasta situarse a una distancia prudencial. El destello dorado de la daga le producía inquietud en el alma, sin poder explicar la causa de ello.  
La diosa insistió en que se aproximara aún más, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.  
—Tendrás que llevarla tú— musitó la joven—, confío plenamente en ti.  
Kanon tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.  
—No puedo— pidió él con un quejido—. Pídeme que me sacrifique, pídeme que muera salvando a mis compañeros, pídeme que muera por ti…pero no me pidas que sujete esa maldita daga entre mis manos porque las temo.

La diosa se incorporó y acarició el rostro desencajado del gemelo.  
—Reitero mis palabras, confío plenamente en ti— musitó obligándole a coger el arma de corto alcance—. Disipa tus miedos, sabrás utilizarla llegado el momento, Sumo Sacerdote.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron por dentro de su cuerpo, como un sello cerrando el paso a fantasmas que no era más que meros intrusos inútiles de cualquier acción. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Kanon se colocó en la cabeza el yelmo dorado con el largo penacho rojo, mientras ataba la capa blanca, ahora empapada en sangre de la diosa. Escondió la daga dorada y recogió el escudo y la lanza, armas propias del Sumo Sacerdote, así como los viales zodiacales y los trozos de papiro sagrado.

Por su parte, ella recogió también su propio escudo y el báculo, siguiendo al hombre mientras salían de los aposentos para reunirse con los caballeros de oro.

Estos se hallaban en la explanada antes de subir a los templos que regentaban. Los doce hombres aguardaban pacientemente a los líderes de la Orden.  
—Caballeros— dijo la diosa mirando a todos los presentes—, es hora de partir. Pero antes quiero haceros entrega de algo muy importante. Patriarca, por favor…

La diosa se apartó y permitió el paso de Kanon, quien comenzó a repartir los pequeños frascos con sangre licuada y un pedazo de pergamino a cada uno de ellos.  
—Estos viales contienen mi sangre— anunció la joven—. Algunos de vosotros conocen las beneficios que puede generar, tenedlo en cuenta antes de abrirlos. Además, os hacemos entrega de unos papiros ungidos igualmente en sangre, ya que son necesarios para sellar un poder divino. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

Los doce hombres asintieron mientras seguían recibiendo los frascos, que cada uno se colgó alrededor del cuello y escondieron tras el peto de sus respectivas armaduras.  
—Señorita Atenea— dijo el caballero de Leo—, ¿no hay papiros para todos?  
Ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente.  
—Suficiente— cortó ella, mientras se quedaba unos segundos callada—. Si estamos todos listos, partiremos ya.

Una vez terminado todo, los treces hombres junto a la diosa, partieron de camino al Santuario de Ares.

Un lugar inhóspito, donde la tierra yerma se extendía por kilómetros a la redonda y donde el cielo siempre tenía un color plomizo.

En el centro del lugar, una estatua erigida a Ares, y alrededor de ella, restos de antiguos templos, de los cuales sólo sobrevivían algunas columnas de la pronáos que sujetaban en el mejor de los casos un pedazo del frontón, mientras que en otros no existía ni tan siquiera el arquitrabe.

Sólo se escuchaba el rumor del viento, que agitaba suavemente las capas de los caballeros pero ni un solo murmullo o cualquier indicador de vida en el lugar.

—Me recuerda al Inframundo— murmuró Afrodita, sintiendo un escalofrío, mientras trataba de percibir cualquier resquicio de vida.  
—Aquí no hay nadie— dijo Aldebarán extrañado—, Atenea, ¿estás segura de que es aquí?

La diosa se había acercado decidida hasta la figura de Ares y con el báculo apuntó hacia ella, destruyéndola de un golpe.  
—¡Ares!— gritó ella—¡Da la cara en esta guerra! ¡Tú, que tanto amas las contiendas, vengo a disputarte y reclamarte lo que es mío!

Los caballeros de oro se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquel tono imperativo e iracundo, cuando escucharon una voz retumbar por el lugar. Una risa siniestras que generó un sentimiento beligerante en todos ellos.

—¿Quieres guerra, Atenea?— contestó la voz, apagando la risa—. La vas a tener. Tú y todo tu escaso y patético ejército…

Repentinamente, de la estatua destruida emanó una luz rojiza en seis direcciones, que bañó los restos de alrededor. Los templos ruinosos se conformaron rápidamente en seis templos completos, alzándose imponentes ante ellos.

Los caballeros se lanzaron rápidamente pero Atenea pidió que pararan la carrera.  
—¡Escuchadme!— dijo aguantando la ira que crecía por momentos en ella—. Esos son los templos de Ares. No estoy segura de cuál es el correcto, pero en uno de ellos es probable que se esconda él. Iremos todos juntos y…

—No— cortó Kanon tajante—, nos vamos a dividir— suavizó su tono, al ver que la joven se hallaba imbuida de un fuerte deseo de batirse en duelo—. No hay nada que identifique a los templos, por lo que cada uno de vosotros se emparejará con otro y atravesará el templo que quiera. Atenea y yo aguardaremos aquí, e intentaremos reducir el brillo que emana de los restos de la estatua. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Los caballeros de oro rápidamente se unieron a un compañero, quedando emparejados como consideraron oportuno.  
Saga cruzó una mirada preocupada con su hermano, quien simplemente le pidió que siguiera adelante.

Y antes de que la diosa pudiera impedirlo, se arrojó cada pareja a cada uno de los seis templos erigidos.

—¿Por qué me has desautorizado delante de ellos?— exclamó Atenea, apretando el báculo con fuerza.

Kanon señaló con la lanza la estatua.  
—Porque sé que en cada templo se van a encontrar situaciones que te van a desequilibrar si las ves por ti misma— dijo el gemelo—. Y lo sabes. Por eso estamos mejor ayudando desde fuera.

Atenea miró al Sumo Sacerdote y recobró la compostura. Sólo para quebrarse y romper a llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS**_  
 _ **SSLove: No te preocupes, sabéis de sobra que jamás he pedido y mucho menos exigido comentarios en mis fics, que cada uno es libre de comentar si lo considera o no :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis marcado como favorita o estáis siguiendo esta historia, ¡espero que os guste!**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo cap** **ítulo.**_


	3. Preparados

**3\. Preparados**

Los caballeros dorados se habían quedado estupefactos al escuchar a Kanon, pero percibiendo la inestabilidad del cosmos de la diosa, intuían que algo acechaba en aquella extraña guerra.

Por tanto, casi en silencio, los guerreros rápidamente se reubicaron con el compañero elegido.

Aioros lanzó una mirada a Shura, quien sacudió la cabeza y torció el rostro hacia Aioria, quien hablaba con Aldebarán.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó telepáticamente el caballero de Sagitario al de Capricornio, quien no dudó en su respuesta.

Por tanto, el griego preguntó a su hermano menor si desearía ir con él a uno de los templos. Aioria al principio se rascó la cabeza y miró a Aldebarán, quien sonrió y dio una palmada a su compañero.  
—Hermanos con hermanos, recupera el tiempo perdido.

Así que el brasileño tomó por compañero a Shura, quien había declinado la oferta de Aioros a favor de su hermano.

No había nada que hablar ni discutir.

Como tampoco lo hubo entre Camus y Milo, a los que su fuerte vínculo no hizo dudar al caballero de Escorpio, a pesar de que el francés no había dado el primer paso, temiendo que su mejor amigo aún le guardara rencor.

Sí, Aioria y Milo habían pasado los últimos tiempos juntos en Grecia. Y de hecho, el caballero de Leo había deseado ir con su compatriota a pelear. Pero por mucho aprecio que tuviera por Milo, el hueco de Camus era demasiado importante como para usurparlo.

Ante todo, respetaba su decisión.

Sin embargo, no lo tuvo fácil cuando decidió acudir junto a Aldebarán. El brasileño se había juntado con el caballero de Aries y ambos estaban de acuerdo en pelear juntos. Tuvo que intervenir Dohko de Libra para convencer a ambos de que lo más apropiado sería que él y Mu fueran juntos y que Aldebarán y Aioria por otro lado.

Y cuando el Viejo Maestro hablaba, era porque algo sabía. Insistió en llevarse al lemuriano, con un semblante misterioso. El mismo semblante cuando supo que tendría que enfrentarse a Shion, maestro y amigo de ambos, respectivamente.

Deathmask no opuso resistencia cuando Afrodita arrojó una rosa a sus pies. Ya era costumbre entre ambos compartir confidencias, y nadie mejor que la presencia del sueco para frenar el ímpetu de su compañero siciliano.

Saga había barajado la posibilidad de ir con su hermano, pero rechazando la invitación para cuidar de la diosa, sus ganas de pelear se apagaron súbitamente.

Escudriñó cómo se emparejaban sus compañeros, unos más rápidamente que otros. Al fin y al cabo, mientras él fue Patriarca, estuvo solo. Nada de amistades. Ninguna voz confidente. Tan solo tres caballeros conocieron su identidad y los tres se habían emparejado con otros compañeros.

Tampoco Camus había hecho siquiera el amago de acercarse al caballero de Géminis, a pesar de que en la guerra contra Hades habían mantenido un trato cordial.

El griego suspiró y cerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos. Al fin y al cabo, no necesitaba a nadie para pelear. Él sólo podría.

A su lado, sintió una presencia. Sin abrir los ojos, Saga torció la boca en una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?— preguntó, sin cambiar de posición.

—Lo que quería saber ya lo sé— respondió suavemente el caballero de Virgo—. No me hace falta nada más. Pero también sabes que no podemos ir solos, aún cuando creas que puedas.

Saga descruzó los brazos y tendió la mano a Shaka, quien la apretó en un gesto para sellar su compromiso.

Una vez emparejados todos, Kanon y Atenea dieron su visto bueno para que se introdujeran en aquellos misteriosos templos.

—Espero que regreséis todos sanos y salvos— pidió la diosa—. Esta empresa será la más dura para todos.

Y con sus bendiciones, cada pareja se adentró en un templo.


End file.
